homescapesfandomcom-20200222-history
Guest Wing
The guest wing is the 8th room in Homescapes, Austin restores the room for his childhood friend Robbie. Plot Austin gets ready to restore the guest wing, for inviting his best friend Robbie over. They meet after a long time and hug each other. Austin and Robbie taste Olivia's burgers, have a fun gaming night and many other adventures! Austin introduces Katherine to Robbie and they become friends. Austin, Katherine and Robbie are enjoying the old memories they shared as well as prepare for another adventure in a wood festival contest! Robbie had prepared a boat, but it was destroyed by a storm. Robbie is depressed and doesn't want to participate anymore. Austin involves Andy to suggest a new kind of boat, one with wheels and hot air balloon! With help from Katherine, they successfully win the contest and become famous! Austin sees off Robbie, and misses his presence in his house. Tasks Total Stars Required: 363 Day 1 Total of : 63 * Open a new location: 2 * Open the door with the crowbar: 2 * Remove the junk: 2 * Change the roofing: 3 * Put-in a stained-glass window: 3 * Fix the steps: 4 * Put in railings and lights: 3 * Clean-up around the porch: 3 * Place planters: 3 * Sort through the boxes: 2 ; 2 * Fix the wall: 3 * Hang wallpaper: 3 * Create the wall application: 3 * Build the tree house: 3 * Place the soldiers: 3 * Remove the old furniture: 3 * Give away the old wardrobe: 2 * Fix the floor: 4 * Place a table: 3 * Build the castle: 4 * Play toy soldiers: 3 Day 2 Total of : 58 * Start a new day: 2 * Remove the old things: 2 * Fix the staircases: 4 * Put in railings: 3 * Replace the balustrade: 3 * Lay stair runners: 3 * Open the box: 2 * Hang the photos: 2 * Put in portholes: 4 ; 4 * Hang new wallpaper: 3 * Replace the flooring: 4 * Lay a rug: 3 * Place a bed: 4 * Hang a canopy: 3 * Hang up the tapestry: 3 * Place the barrels: 3 * Accept the candelabra: 2 * Accept the helmet from Liza: 2 * Show Robbie the house: 2 Day 3 Total of : 54 * Start a new day: 2 * Clean up the trash: 3 * Remove the tarp: 4 * Give presents: 2 * Have tea: 1 * Lay a carpet: 4 * Assemble the table: 3 * Place chairs: 3 * Finish the puzzle: 2 * Place an easel: 3 * Place a puzzle cabinet: 3 * Get a TV: 4 * Order a lava lamp: 3 * Remove the curtains: 3 * Install doors: 3 * Fix the door: 3 * Put in some lights: 2 * Place the plant: 3 * Take photos: 3 Day 4 Total of : 62 * Start a new day: 2 * Collect the wreckage: 2 * Put the boat on supports: 2 * Set up a workbench: 3 * Order boards: 3 * Give the bokken to Robbie: 3 * Receive another gift: 4 * Build a kendo floor: 4 * Hang the portrait: 3 * Draw a sketch: 3 * Fix the frame: 2 * Close in the boat: 3 * Paint the frame: 2 * Install the doors: 3 * Install the car seat: 3 * Place armchairs: 3 ; 3 * Set up a sound system: 3 * Get a food cart: 3 * Call Katherine: 1 * Place a table: 3 * Open the present: 2 * Play Gametendo: 2 Day 5 Total of : 56 * Start a new day: 2 * Place compressor: 2 * Mount the chassis: 3 * Place a table: 3 * Place chairs: 4 * Place a floor lamp: 3 * Place a bookcase: 4 ; 4 * Place the seashells: 2 * Install a pole: 3 * Install a ship's wheel: 3 * Place a sewing machine: 3 * Bring the basket: 3 * Make the balloon: 2 * Inflate the balloon: 4 * Decorate the room: 3 ; 3 * Make burgers: 2 * Start the burger party: 2 * Talk to Mrs. Broom: 1 Day 6 Total of : 70 * Start a new day: 2 * Attach the tail and wings: 3 * Decorate the boat: 3 ; 3 * Order fabric: 3 * Place a mirror: 3 * Place mannequins: 3 * Fit the costumes on the mannequins: 4 * Place a display case: 3 * Plant a hedge: 3 stars then 3 * Place potted plants: 3 * Place a bench: 3 * Name the boat: 1 * Place a table: 2 * Paint compass rose: 3 * Use suitcases: 4 * Get the ship model: 2 * Place the chest: 3 * Decorate the balustrade: 3 * Practice kendo: 2 * Go to the festival: 4 * Make a pedestal: 4 * Install lighting: 2 * See Robbie off: 1 Category:Locations